This is
by LadydemonLyn
Summary: SasuNaru. Cussing. Sakura bashing. Naruto's mask is broken. He can't pretend to be what he tried to be. So what happens now?
1. Emptiness

**Summary: SasuNaru. As time went on, his mask started to break, but without it he doesn't know what to feel. Watch as Naruto figures out just what he never really knew; whether it is good or bad. **

**WARNINGS: Lemon, yaoi, cussing, and I think that's it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the show would NOT be child appropriate.**

_**Lyn:**_** -Ninjas in- BAM, I edit this conversation!**

_**Naruto:**_** What? Why?**

_**Lyn:**_** Because I said so! **

_**Sasuke:**_** That is a horrible reason to-**

_**Lyn: **_**ON WITH THE STORY! –Ninjas out-**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Emptiness **

**Naruto's P.O.V **

After I brought Sasuke back everything changed. My mask...it's broken. I can't be the loud, hyper, happy, idiotic person I once was. The mask Naruto loved orange. I hate orange. He loves ramen. Well, it's the only thing I can afford. He loves Sakura. I don't care for her beyond a friend. He hated Sasuke... I love Sasuke.

Of course I'd never tell him that! Who could love someone like me? Someone who was pretending to be someone else for such a long time? I've lied to them _all_. I don't deserve any of my friends I have now. I don't think I ever will. How can any love someone with a demon inside of him? Besides, Sasuke isn't gay. If anything he's probably a homophobe.

I hate that my mask is broken because I can't even pull off a fake grin in the mirror I'm looking at now. I don't know how it broke, but it did. You know the worst part? I faked so many emotions I don't really know what any of them are. Well, I know what they _are_ but I've never _really_ experienced them. The most important one being love. I may love Sasuke, but I've never been loved.

So what am I supposed to do now? I guess I'll just have to go on with my life. Damn.

I slowly pull on my orange jacket only to throw it back in the drawer. Now I can't even stand to put that thing on. I move towards my other drawers and pull out a pair of black sweats and a red shirt. This will work.

After I'm done I don't bother eating anything. I'm tired of eating ramen. As I leave I can't help but feel an emotion that I can't really put a name on, and as I walk towards the bridge it's still there. Maybe it will still be there long enough for me to find out what it is.

I could tell Sasuke and Sakura knew I was here because they could sense my chakra even though they weren't looking at me. Right when I stepped on the bridge Kakashi appeared.

"You're late!" Sakura screamed by herself. I didn't feel like shouting.

"Well you see I-" Heh, seems like they noticed that I didn't say anything since they all turned to me. Their eyes widened.

"Naruto what are you wearing?" Sakura asked looking me up and down. I didn't need her stupid questions.

"It's called _clothes _Sakura; think once in a while." I snapped at her. If I thought their eyes were big now boy was I surprised. I have better things to do then stand around getting gawked at by my friends.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that there are no missions today so-" I didn't let him finish; I just started to walk away. He was probably going to say we were going to spar today, but I don't feel up to it today like I used to. Stupid mask...

"Naruto, I wasn't done." I looked back at Sakura's anger face, Kakashi's annoyed face, and Sasuke rolling his eyes. I'm not stupid. I know they're thinking that I'm trying to act cool just leaving when I thought there was nothing else to do when there really was. That made that feeling from before come back again.

"I know. I don't feel like sparing today. So go back to reading your stupid perverted book and let Sasuke and Sakura spar. It's what she'll want. Of course Sasuke will want to spar while she will bug him about some date. Frankly I don't want to be around to watch." As I start to walk away I can't help but smirk at them mentally. I showed them. I really did know what I was doing...or did I?

People were glaring at me. And some of them were shocked when I glared back. So what? Not like they'd ever allow me to be Hokage. So why bother being nice to someone who hates you? It's pointless. I guess a lady didn't like that I glared at her little girl when she glared at me because she threw an apple at me. But I just threw it back at her hitting her in the head. Serves her right, I'm not going to take that shit any more.

I enter my empty apartment and look around. I sigh as I look at the picture of all of my friends and me on my last birthday. I hate my birthday but somehow managed to smile in this picture. I looked at the faces of all my friends and couldn't help but getting that emotion back again. They won't accept the new me. No one would. I no longer had my friends. Not really anyways, not when they see the new me. I now know what I was feeling earlier.

So this is emptiness...

* * *

A/N: Onwards to the next chapter!

_**Lyn:**_** -Ninjas in- BAM! Story and conversation edited! I've decided not to really change how I wrote it, such as the p.o.v and much of the content, but my writing style has changed as you'll see later on.**

_**Naruto: **_**You can't keep doing that, Lyn.**

_**Lyn:**_** I'm the writer; I can do whatever I want.**

_**Sasuke: **_**You interrupted me in the last conversation. You are not allowed to inter-**

_**Lyn:**_** BAM! Interruption ninja skills activate! Ja ne! **

**-To be continued…-**


	2. Jealousy

_**Lyn:**_** All right, so the second chapter of seven chapters...if that made since.**

_**Naruto: **_**Why seven?**

_**Lyn:**_** Because seven is my Lucky number and I'm very superstitious. That's right, I am. **

_**Sasuke: **_**Why?**

_**Lyn:**_** Because I am. I don't ask you what you do to all the Naruto plushies I give you; though I am tempted to ask, so don't ask for my reasons.**

_**Naruto: **_**What plushies?**

_**Lyn:**_** Well you see-**

_**Sasuke:**_** Say anything and I'll bring up the boys bathroom thing.**

_**Lyn:**_** ...Let's get on with the reviews.**

_**Naruto:**_** But what about-**

_**Lyn:**_** This one is from Princess Teah! I mostly wanted to post your review to get Sasuke pissed since it's always funny. But yes Naru-Chan is not what he once was.**

_**Sasuke:**_** -Reads review- How dare you call my Naru-chan Naru-chan, and he is **_**mine**_**. Wait until I get my hands on you… -raises hands-**

_**Lyn:**_** -looking through magazine- Touch her, and I'll neuter you with a spork.**

_**Naruto:**_** -giggles- That would hurt.**

_**Lyn:**_** That's the point. No one misses with my reviewers. -glares at Sasuke and pulls out a spork from pie knows where-**

_**Sasuke:**_** -Slowly puts hands down and sits-**

_**Lyn:**_** -Goes back to reading magazine- Good boy. Now; on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter two: Jealousy **

**Naruto's P.O.V **

I'm just sitting here on my bed thinking. I still love Sasuke, though he hates me. I'm contradicting myself. Didn't I say a while ago why bother pretending to like someone who hates you? I guess it's because I'm not pretending. I really do love Sasuke. And I think I always have. Just because he will never love me doesn't mean I'll stop loving him. Besides it doesn't look like he will be getting a girlfriend anytime soon. Maybe he's asexual? Oh well, that's better than him falling in love with someone else. Sure I want Sasuke to be happy. But what's the point if I'm not happy? Heh, but when has my happiness ever mattered to anyone?

My stomach growls indicating that it wasn't so smart to skip breakfast. I glance in the fridge and realize I've already ate all of the ramen I had. So I guess I'll just go to the Ramen bar. At least there the manager is nice to me, even if it's only because I give him great business.

I'm now walking towards the Ramen bar glaring at the people who glare at me. They look shocked. Hmph, well pay back is a bitch people. If you don't like the new Naruto then you should have treated the fake Naruto better.

As I grow nearer to my destination I think back to Sasuke. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I love him. Not lust, love because I could never lust over anything. What's the point if the feeling just goes away?

A smile ghosts my lips at the thought of Sasuke smiling at me. But that smile quickly turns to a frown when I enter the ramen bar. There was Sasuke and he was with Sakura of all people. I felt a pain in my heart. We're they...yeah they we're...they we're kissing. Even if Sasuke was just sitting there he wasn't pushing a way. I don't know why it hurts. I knew something like this would happen. But why does it bug me to no end? What is this feeling? Is it betrayal? No, I've always been betrayed, besides it's not like I've ever said 'Sakura don't kiss Sasuke' or 'Sasuke don't let Sakura kiss you.' I'm a little confused as to why he is kissing her. Didn't he hate her? Or maybe they just acted that way because they knew I 'liked' Sakura. Great...they were never my friends they just pitied me. How many of my so called friends are just 'friends' because they pity me?

I look back and they're talking, and Sakura is smiling and nodding. Maybe they really are in love. That feeling has come back. I think it did when I just said they were in love. I know what this emotion is…

It's jealousy.

* * *

_**Lyn: **_**Done. I know, I know. I said I would try to make this one longer and it is WAY, WAY, WAY SHORT, but I didn't want to. I had to put a kissing scene in with Sakura and Sasuke. I'm disturbed as it is and I want this chapter to END! **

_**Naruto:**_** Ewe, Sasuke kissed Sakura.**

_**Lyn:**_** You know, now that I think about, it's kind of funny. HAHAHA SASUKE KISSED A PINK FOREHEAD WHORE! Come on everyone, laugh at Sasuke's misfortune!**

_**Sasuke:**_** Two words Lyn: Boys Bathroom.**

_**Lyn:**_** ...Anyways ja ne!**

**-To Be Continued...-**


	3. Anger

A/N: Don't really have much to say but the fact that I do realize that my chapters are WAY short. I think I would notice considering I wrote them.

**Notes: I am VERY redundant. Sorry if it bugs you but it's a habit I have yet to break.**

_**Lyn:**_** All right, we are going straight into my reviews. Princess Teah Thankies! I feel so much better knowing someone really enjoys my stories!**

_**Naruto:**_** The next review is from...Princess Terenity another princess!**

_**Lyn:**_** Anyways, yeah, I didn't mean for it to seem like he was obsessed with Sasuke. But thank you, I'll try hard not to get REALLY redundant, but it's kind of hard for me to do. Let's get on with the story then, ne?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Anger **

**Naruto's P.O.V **

I walk up and sit next to Sasuke who tenses while Sakura looks pissed. This is the girl I 'fell in love' with? Kami how could I? She's so...so...pink! And for some reason I now I have an extreme hatred for her. Was it because of the kiss? Nah, that couldn't have bugged me that much…

"Old man I'll have some..." I pause. I'm not sure I can stomach ramen anymore. I don't hate it, but when it's the only thing you've eaten most of your life, well, you get tired of it. "On second thought I'll just have some water."

The old man and Sasuke look stunned while Sakura is fuming. "Naruto, who said you can interrupt mine and Sasuke's date!" Sasuke for some reason tensed more. I glared at Sakura. Something about her voice just ticks me off.

"I did. Get over it. If you're really pissed, make-out with your boyfriend in an ally where _you_ belong." I snapped. Sasuke looked at me with wide eyes. "You saw that?"

"Yeah I did." I said and looked away from him. Sakura was smiling. "Sasuke we should go out!"

"No."

I felt disgusted and was sure my face was showing just that. "So you aren't even going out with her and your swapping spit. Never saw you as the lustful type."

"That's not how it is. Besides you're telling me you've never done something just for lust, Dobe?"

"No, in fact, I haven't. I don't lust for things. Lust fades away and I don't need any more things that fade away." I said turning a way. I feel a little better knowing that they aren't in love. But now I'm positive I'll never be with Sasuke. I don't think I want to now. Why bother if it is just going to be lust? My water gets here. They must have been listening to our conversation seeing as it doesn't take more that long to pour someone a glass of water. Since water was free I got up ready to leave.

"I'm not surprised that you would only get water, you cheapskate." Sakura said smirking in victory. Sasuke glared at her, but it I'm the one who turned around and snapped again. "Well I spend my things on more important things unlike you. How many times have you bought dye for your hair to keep it pink? Or how much work have you done to make that forehead look smaller than it used to?"

She looked on the verge of tears and everyone else stared. She looked up at me. "What's gotten in to you Naruto? Is that any way to speak to someone you have a crush on?"

Naruto smirked at her. "Sakura I don't like you. I never will. I never did. And if you'd really like to know I'm GAY!" So what if he just said he was gay? What had he to lose? People's respect for him; when had he ever had their respect? His dignity; what use was dignity when everyone around wanted you to die and no one cared, not even yourself?

Sakura smirked. "I knew there was something off about you, you were always gay!" She then started to laugh. I smirked; she set herself up for this one. "No, just after I met you I changed my sexuality. Meeting you made me disgusted with anything with boobs. Not that you really have boobs in the first place though."

Sakura looked hurt again. "Why are you being so mean Naruto? It's so cruel to make a girl cry!"

"Oh shut up. I'm just giving you what you've been asking for. You've had this coming." Sakura stomped up to me and slapped me across the face.

"You're so stupid Naruto! No wonder no one likes you." I put a hand to my face then glared at Sakura and slapped her.

"No you stupid bitch, I'm not stupid. And it's not a wonder why no one likes me; it's a wonder why people like _you_." I stormed off leaving a crying Sakura. I didn't even dare to look at Sasuke. Another emotion just walked through my door while I was arguing with Sakura.

Why hello anger, come on in.

* * *

_**Lyn: **_**All righty, this one is done! I'll get reading reviews! This one is from Nusku. I know, isn't Sasuke just an asshole? -Smirk-**

_**Sasuke:**_** I am not, you sadistic bitch.**

_**Lyn:**_** See, he proves my point for me anyways. I'd say he had a stick up his ass, but that wouldn't make sense seeing as he is seme.**

_**Naruto: **_**Oh hahaha, very funny. -glares-**

_**Lyn:**_** Actually, I wasn't trying to be funny just saying the truth. Okay last review! This one is from trulywicked, to make me feel better she sent me...COOKIES AND POCKY -really evil insane giggle-**

_**Sasuke: **_**Oh yes, let's make the insane SADISTIC pervert hyper. That's a good idea.**

_**Lyn:**_** POCKY! POCKY, POCKY, POCKY, POCKY COOKIES!**

_**Naruto:**_** All right Sasuke you get the rope I'll get the gag.**

_**Sasuke:**_** All right while we calm down hyper girl here I'll end this. Ja.**

**-To Be Continued...-**


	4. Sadness

_**Lyn:**_** I'd like to first thank T.W., trulywicked for those of you who don't know, she saved me from evil Sasuke and Naruto! They were going to tie me to a chair and gag me!**

_**Naruto:**_** We were trying to **_**protect**_** people from you!**

_**Lyn: **_**Well...no one asked to be saved!**

_**Sasuke:**_** -sigh- Is this all we are going to be talking about?**

_**Lyn: **_**Well, no, I guess not. Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sadness **

**Naruto's P.O.V **

I guess I forgot how fast word gets around this village. Now everyone glared at me. I can see hatred in everyone's eyes. I can't stand this anymore. I don't know how I could have taken all the glares before. They remind me so much of how empty and alone I really am. I need to talk to Sakura and apologize.

I made a bitter face at the mere thought of apologizing to that, that thing! So I ignored the common sense of telling her I was sorry. But I still need to talk to someone.

"Iruka." I whispered to no one. It didn't really matter that he probably only pitied me and didn't really care for me. At least he'd listen to me. I knew Kakashi would be there too. I wasn't stupid as I've said before. I knew long before that they had a thing for each other.

As I reached my destination I knocked softly on the door and smiled. The door opened to reveal a very pissed of Iruka and a glaring Kakashi behind him. "Naruto we need to talk." Iruka spit out angrily.

I frowned. This couldn't be good. As I enter the house I see that Kakashi keeps glaring at me. The first to talk is none other than Kakashi. "Naruto how could you slap Sakura?"

I looked at him blankly. Oh so this is what this is about. "Well if you must know-" Iruka cut me off.

"Naruto you don't go around slapping people whenever you feel like it!" What? I didn't just go up and slap her! "I didn't-"

"I thought you knew better than that!" Iruka yelled at me. I was shocked. He looked so angry. "But you-"

"No, we don't want to hear it. Sakura told us everything." Kakashi said looking a way in shame.

What? Why that little whore! "She was-"

"-Only trying to help!" I stared at Iruka in confusion. Help? What was she trying to help me with? "I don't know-"

"That's right you don't know and until you do leave!" I looked at Iruka with pain in my eyes. I looked over to Kakashi who refused to meet my eyes. What did I do? Why did they believe her? Was it so bad to listen to a demon? Tears pricked at my eyes as a new and very strong emotion swept over my body. Without a word I left. What else was I to do? Why bother being somewhere when you're no longer cared for? I stopped in my tracks. Why did I stay here? What was the thing that kept me here? I looked around and saw familiar midnight eyes staring at me. _Sasuke_. That's why I stayed. I know Sasuke would only call me names and only want to spar with me but at least that was something right?

I needed something. Anything to get this new feeling that was slowly choking me to go away. Sure he would probably insult me then leave but I just needed something. So I walked closer to Sasuke. Right when I was in front of him he...looked away. He looked away from me; just like Kakashi. Was he ashamed of me too? He turned and left me there standing. I stared at his retreating back a little while longer. There goes the reason why I stayed.

I walked back to my apartment and lay on my worn out bed. Sasuke was now too ashamed to look at me. Too ashamed to even insult me! Iruka, Kakashi, and Sasuke are gone. That new feeling came back and hit me hard.

This was sadness.

* * *

_**Lyn:**_** This review was from Istas, yeah I know, seriously, if Sakura was one of the brightest people over at the academy then they must have had low standards.**

_**Sakura: **_**WHAT HOW DARE YOU ALL MAKE FUN OF ME! ...Sasuke-kun!**

_**Sasuke:**_** -wince-**

_**Lyn:**_** -glares and growls- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THIS CONVO! These convos are for me Sasuke and Naruto. GET OUT!**

_**Sakura:**_** Ch when pigs fly!**

_**Lyn:**_** You fly?**

_**Sakura:**_** How dare you!**

_**Lyn: **_**GET OUT!**

_**Sakura:**_** -disappears-**

_**Sasuke:**_** That was annoying.**

_**Sakura:**_** -Pops out of now where and hugs Sasuke-**

_**Lyn:**_** -rip her off and gets a stick and starts hitting her with it- YOU -hit- LITTLE -hit- WHORE -hit- GET OUT -double hit- OF MY CONVOS!**

_**Sakura:**_** -twitching on the ground all beaten up-**

_**Naruto:**_** All right now how shall we finish her off? **

_**Lyn:**_** -sigh- we can't kill her…**

_**Sasuke:**_** WHAT! WHY?**

_**Lyn:**_** Because unfortunately she is still in my story and...It's much more fun to torture her so bad that she wants to die, but we won't let her. -Insane giggle-**

_**Naruto:**_** -backs a way as Sasuke joins in on the evil laughing- You're starting to scare me….**

_**Lyn: **_**Good. What should we do with her now? Oh I got it! We can use Dragon's Storyteller's idea and use her as the net for ping pong!**

_**Sasuke: **_**I like that, but where would we get a ping pong table?**

_**Lyn:**_** Good point... -looks at stick- -smacks Sakura who was waking up-**

_**Naruto: **_**Why'd you do that? Not that I'm complaining or anything.**

_**Lyn:**_** Because I got a great idea -grins sadistically and hold stick out- Any of my reviewers want a swing at her?**

_**Sasuke:**_** Until then, ja. **

**-To Be Continued-**


	5. To be in like and to be in love

A/N: Thank you everyone for your encouragement and faith in me and all that good stuff.

**Notes: Holy Hell look how long this chapter is! Oh, and the whole explanation thing about Naruto and Kyuubi and all that jazz? Yeah, I totally just pulled that all out of my ass. I realized that I really should give some kind of reason as to why Kakashi and Iruka believed Sakura and that is what I came up with in a record time of five minutes. **

_**Lyn:**_** And here I am, finally updating this Kami forsaken story. **

_**Naruto:**_** Let's skip the formalities so you can get on with this story! Let's hear those reviews!**

_**Lyn:**_** Right, right. But I'm going to have to do this slightly different though…**

_**Sasuke:**_** Do what differently?**

_**Lyn:**_** Remember how we had an unconscious Sakura in the last chapter and I was letting everyone hit her with a stick and-**

_**Naruto:**_** Oh my God!**

_**Lyn:**_** -Jumps back- What? What is it? **

_**Naruto:**_** Lyn you've been gone a really long time…and Sasuke and I haven't been to this story since then and we left Sakura tied up so-**

_**Lyn:**_** Oh no don't tell me she's dead already!**

_**Sasuke:**_** Hn, no she's not. While you two idiots forgot about her I left her in more…capable hands.**

_**Lyn:**_** Rock Lee?**

_**Sasuke:**_** Try Gaara.**

_**Naruto:**_** …Then she's dead.**

_**Lyn:**_** Probably.**

_**Sasuke:**_** It sounded like a good idea at the time. I was really debating just leaving her alone.**

_**Lyn:**_** Somehow I think you may have done more mercy in just leaving her be, maybe.**

_**Naruto:**_** What do you mean by maybe?**

_**Lyn:**_** Oh you'll see. Anyways, first review is from lazeee an demented, I think I would become the richest person alive if I made people PAY to hit her, but I feel that such joy should be free for all!**

_**Naruto:**_** And what could be more fun than hitting Sakura like a piñata? **

_**Lyn:**_** Exactly. **

_**Sasuke:**_** Lyn, I think I hear something coming from your room. It sounds like someone's dying…**

_**Lyn:**_** Crap! Gaara's going to get blood all over my bed sheets! God, I don't know what's worse, blood or sperm, either way neither comes out easily if at all! –marches over to room- On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: To be in like and to be in love **

**-Earlier before Naruto showed up in chapter 1 so we can answer the unanswered questions-**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

My Dobe has been acting strange lately. He's a lot more quiet than usual, not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just that-wait did I say MY Dobe? Well, I guess in a way he's mine. Like hell I'd let anyone else have him. I've seen some of the looks he's given me, they don't call me a genius for nothing, I at least know he's got some feelings for me. It's like we're already dating, all I have to do is make it official but there are a few problems I have to get rid of before that can happen.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Speak of the devil in all her pink annoying self. I keep staring over the bridge hoping that she'll get the hint that I'm not interested in talking to her.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Of course she doesn't get it and attaches herself onto my arm while wiggling on it. What have I done to deserve this? …Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun! How has your morning been?"

"Hn."

"What did you have for breakfast?"

"Hn."

"That sounds delicious!"

I raise an eyebrow. 'Hn' sounds delicious? Is she that dumb or is she trying to translate my Hns? Either way it doesn't matter, the only one who can do that is Naruto. Speaking of which is that his chakra I'm sensing? Of course I'd never mistake that anywhere.

There's a slight jitter of panic going through my body as I look at Sakura still hanging on my arm. I don't like him seeing things like this; I'm afraid he'll think I'm straight or that I like someone else. Even though we're not going out and I don't enjoy this kind of attention unless it's from him, I feel like I'm cheating on him, betraying him…again and I really don't want to do that.

So I shake the she-beast off of my arm before his chakra is close enough that I know he'll see us. I peek over at Sakura to see her disappointed face and I almost feel bad, almost. And not because I think she really likes me, no, she doesn't even know me, but because even I knew how close her and Ino had been and now it almost feels like I ruined their friendship; again, almost.

I know I didn't, it was their foolish mistake to try and get me to love them when they, themselves, do not really love me. It's a pointless mission really. How can you retrieve someone's heart when it's already been stolen? I close my eyes and see blonde hair and blue eyes staring back.

Sorry girls but my heart has already been stolen.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Alright, so he shoved me off again, no big deal right? I sigh. He always pushes me away when Naruto's chakra shows up. Maybe that's it! Sasuke just doesn't want Naruto to feel bad knowing the love of his life, me, and his rival, Sasuke, are together!

It would just utterly break the poor idiot. I glare at the ground. But he deserves it! Keeping us a part like this isn't fair! Today is the day I finally win Sasuke's heart! And that idiot will definitely not ruin it this time!

It's kind of funny actually. I kind of feel like Naruto is now in Ino's position. If they both would just back off and move out of my way I bet I could get over how annoying they both are and we could be friends.

But that's not the case. Ino is not a challenge but Naruto, no Naruto isn't much of a challenge either. I just have to have Sasuke alone for a while and then maybe Naruto and I could be friends…maybe. It depends how I feel and if the idiot can shut the hell up for a while then maybe.

I stare up in determination. That day is not today Naruto. In fact you better stay out of my way today because today is going to be the day I win Sasuke. And I will let no one stand in my way without ripping their world apart.

And Naruto, even if it's just for today, you're an iron wall in my way, challenging my love for Sasuke. I smirk.

But I accept your challenge.

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V **

I wave goodbye to a sleeping Iruka and leave to go to the bridge where two loud ones await my tardiness and an angsty child is indifferent. I frown as I think back to the conversation Iruka and I had.

Naruto... What was going on with our Naruto? For weeks he's been acting oddly. He's been a little colder more anti-social and honestly it's got us both worried. Worried that something has happened, that something will happen…

I still don't want to believe that the Kyuubi might be taking over but what other reason could there be? He's been so off that he's given new meaning to him being number one at surprising everyone. I'm just really hoping that it's just that time of the month again. I smile and poof to the bridge with that thought in mind.

"You're late!"

"Well you see I-" Wait a minute that was just Sakura why isn't Naruto saying anything? As if all of us were thinking the same thing all three of us turn and what we see is quite a shocker.

"Naruto what are you wearing?" Naruto dressed in something not orange. Hm, maybe this change is good, he looks nice in that color.

"It's called clothes Sakura, think once in a while." Nope, strike that, something is very different and very wrong. Or maybe it really is that time of the month again and Naruto's just henged one too many times. Either way I better say something before this gets bad.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that there are no missions today so-" Before I can even finish my sentence Naruto starts walking off. Okay acting cold and indifferent is one thing even insulting Sakura but when Naruto starts walking away before the meeting is done, something isn't right. Naruto; the boy who's always here on time awaiting missions and even if there isn't one always wanting to spare is walking away. Not only is that something the Naruto I know wouldn't do it annoys the hell out of me and I'm not going to stand for this.

"Naruto! I wasn't done." I can't help the annoyance that's on my face and as I glance around Sakura looks angry and Sasuke's rolling his eyes. At least I'm not the only one who doesn't like where this is going. But the thing that almost made the annoyance slide off and shock come in place was the coldness in Naruto's eyes. No, that wasn't coldness in his eyes, no, his eyes were empty. Void of emotion, void of anything that once was Naruto. And that almost made my face twist in fear at the thought.

"I know. I don't feel like sparing today. So go back to reading your stupid perverted book and let Sasuke and Sakura spar. It's what she'll want. Of course Sasuke will want to spar while she bugs him about some date." Even though his eyes hold no emotion his voice seems to be getting colder the more he speaks. And my heart feels like it might freeze as he locks his gaze in Sasuke's and Sakura's direction.

"Frankly I don't want to be around to watch." With that he turns around and continues to walk away from us without another glance back. At first I kind of thought maybe he was trying to be cooler in the beginning of his little speech but the pure bitterness in his voice was more than evident that he meant what he said.

And the sad thing is that all of the assumptions he made were probably right.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

* * *

That was defiantly not what I was expecting to happen when Naruto arrived this morning. Something really has changed in that idiot. Even I've noticed how he hasn't been taking too kindly to the way people treat him. It's like he's finally decided to no longer take what people are doing to him. And that makes him all the more dangerous, not only to my cause but to everyone else. It's high time someone put him in a cage before it's too late. But I can't worry about that now! Sasuke! I have to act quickly while Naruto-baka isn't here!

"Well that was unexpected, but with that aside I guess I've got no choice but to prove him at least partially right. Sasuke and Sakura, this means you two shall spar with each other." I see Kakashi hesitate before pulling out his orange book and give us a quick nod before flipping through the pages. Might as well prove him all the way right seeing as, no matter what, today is the day Sasuke will agree with me to a date!

"Sasuke-kun, this is so perfect! No Naruto today, just me and you." I say sweetly as Sasuke gets into fighting position. Crap I have to stop him or I might not be conscious to ask him!

"Um wait Sasuke-kun! I was wondering if you would like to go and get some ramen with me!" He looks at me before standing straight up and slowly starting to walk away.

"No."

Crap this is not how it's supposed to be! Think Sakura think! Damn it I guess I'll have to use my last and greatest resort of desperation.

"Wait! I-I have a proposal that I want you to consider!"

He stops and asks, "What kind of proposal?"

"If you come with me to the ramen bar I'll make a deal with you. A deal I know that you will not resist."

"I highly doubt that."

Damn it, stop walking away! "What if it's a deal for me to leave you alone from now on and give up on you?"

Yes, he stops. Now all he has to do is accept and…

"Alright, meet me at the ramen bar in about ten minutes."

Bingo. This time Sasuke I won't lose you! Because I truly love you!

"Of course Sasuke, whatever you say." I turn to leave as does he. I think I'll make a quick stop at my house to freshen up and then it's off to take Sasuke's heart!

**Iruka's P.O.V**

* * *

I didn't want to tell Kakashi what I knew but since cleaning always makes me think about things, which is what I'm doing now is cleaning; I think I need to tell him. Tsunade had told me that it seems something is causing the fox demon in Naruto to push out bursts of its chakra every now and then and that may be the cause to his new attitude.

She was telling me that he may be influencing Naruto in a subconscious way and that Naruto is extremely unstable. Something is triggering these bursts of chakra and according to Tsunade there is only one way to help Naruto and unfortunately there is one key point of information that we're missing, I just hope we find it before it's too late.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

* * *

Let's see; first I need to get home and freshen up a bit, then I'll be on my way to getting Sasuke's heart! Hopefully Naruto won't be at the ramen bar or else, I really need to think of something to make sure he stays out of my way or-

"-So as you can see that's the situation with Naruto right now."

What? That sounds like Lady Tsunade talking about Naruto. I think I should hear this. Is that Jiraiya?

"I see so that's what's been happening to him. The Kyuubi has been pushing out chakra and subconsciously making Naruto that way?"

"Yes, that is my theory."

"Well is there anything we can do to stop this before it gets out of hand?"

"Well the other doctors have come up with something. They believe that since it's been his mood that has been changing then emotion must be the answer, we're not sure what triggers the reaction but we believe if a certain emotion is forced on to him that he will subconsciously shut Kyuubi out and we can then seal away the Fox's chakra again."

"Why can't we just seal its chakra now?"

"Because if we seal the chakra before pushing Kyuubi out of Naruto's subconscious he may stay the way he is now for good."

"But I thought Kyuubi was already part of his subconscious."

"Baka he is! But we're talking about his conscience. In Naruto's subconscious he takes the form of Naruto's conscience, and in turn makes Naruto believe that it his own thoughts and feelings."

"So then what emotion are we supposed to push on him?"

"We don't know yet but I'm hoping that maybe happiness is what will save him."

"Me too Tsunade, me too."

Wow, Naruto really is a freak. I'll just keep this bit of information locked away for now. As I turn the corner to my street I pause in horror as a great big blub of green comes towards me. "Oh no, I have to hide before-"

"Sakura-chan, my beautiful flower, how wonderful it is that I have been graced with your presence!"

-Too late. I put on the biggest smile I could muster, which wasn't much.

"Hello there Lee, how are you today?" I ask slightly hesitant.

"I am great! Today has been nothing but wonderful and has inspired my youthful soul to take a walk around the village before lunch time and if I cannot do that I will walk around the village on my hands before dinner and if I cannot-."

"That's wonderful Lee, really it is. I guess I should be on my way so I don't keep you from your… youthful walk. It is almost lunch and I'd hate to keep you from your goal."

Lee paused only a second before the most amazing thing happened. He smiled a regular smile, not that creepy grin he has but a soft and gentle smile. "Sakura-chan, you could never hinder any of my goals, in fact you are my inspiration." He takes out a single red rose, from where I'm not quite sure, and places it in my hands.

"The fact that I was able to see you on this walk Sakura-chan has made my day all the better and has fueled me with even more youthful energy!"

I look down at the flower and it kind of stings when I look at it. It stings my heart because even though I know about Lee's feelings I'm very avoidant of him and he's never done anything wrong to me. But why does he go so far for me? "Why…"

"Why, what my dear Sakura?"

"Why, even after all the times I've said no or avoid you do you think so highly of me?" Lee looks to the side with that same smile on his face.

"Why? Sakura-chan I could never look down on you or anyone for that matter."

I snap my head up and at a slightly louder voice then I intend I asked, "Well you like me don't you? Don't you hate all the people that like me too? Don't you have rivals that you wish would just disappear? Someone else could sweep me off my feet and you would do nothing about it? That doesn't sound like your feelings are strong at all!" Just as I snapped my head up he snaps his head towards me. I expected anger to be lit in his eyes but instead an emotion I couldn't name and a tad bit of sadness dwelled in his eyes.

He reached out and rubbed a petal between his fingers and at a low volume I didn't even know Lee was capable of he whispered, "You can say such cruel things sometimes Sakura, but that would never make my feelings for you any less. I could never hate another person for liking you like I do for the fact that I know just how they feel. You are so beautiful and smart and, when you wish it, the kindest person in my eyes and if someone else sees the same thing I could not hate them, I'd understand their affection more than you know." He stopped rubbing the pebble and paused for a second before continuing and for some reason my heart seemed to beat a bit faster.

"I have many rivals for you love my dear Sakura and I would never wish them to disappear, for it would only prove how much I cared for you if I were to win your heart while others tried to win it as well. Rival, to me, does not mean enemy. Sakura I have been after your love for a long time now and I have never wavered with my feelings. I have never once doubted how I feel about you and I never will. If someone else sweeps you off before I do then I would like to meet this person. I will only give up my courting for your love if you were to fall in love with another and be happy with them."

He looks up at me and for some reason I had the urge to cry but not out of sadness, what's wrong with me? "Sakura I do not wish for you to be taken by another but if you are happy then so am I, even if I am not the one who is making you so."

"But-but why? Why would you be happy knowing I'm with another?"

"Why, because when you like someone Sakura you want them to be just yours and no one else's. You want them to be happy with only you and you wish harm or sadness to those who want the same heart you do. You seek their love and never consider their feelings or the fact that your feelings may be false. That is what people 'in like' do. But Sakura I do not like you-"

I feel a tear slowly fall down my cheek and I'm not sure why. Lee brings his fingers to wipe it away before softly whispering words that made me wish to cry more tears but not those of sadness, those of something else. Something I cannot name.

"-Sakura I love you. And when you love someone, your happiness comes second to theirs. If you can have happiness with someone else Sakura then I would never dream to do anything to stop you from achieving it. If you fall in love with someone else then I will gladly step down."

"But I love Sasuke. With what you are saying shouldn't you already leave me be? I love Sasuke!" Lee looked to the side and for the first time ever I saw Lee frown. And I've never felt more inclined to make him smile then I do now.

"But can you be happy with Sasuke?"

Can I be happy with Sasuke? Of Course I can! Right? After all these years chasing after him I never even considered how we'd both feel if we were together. But we would have to be happy right? That's how these things work right? You fall in love with someone, chase after them, receive their feelings and live happily ever after right?

"I-I don't know." And just like that whatever magical spell was cast was broken and Lee returned to his hyper bubbly self.

.

"Goodness it's already lunch time! I will now have to return to my starting point and walk around the village on my hands! Goodbye my beautiful flower I wish to see you soon!" Lee did a quick stretch in front of me and started to walk past me and just when I felt that I could move again Lee stops right beside me and whispers, "As long as you have that doubt in your mind, no in your heart, I will not give up because it is that doubt that makes me believe that I still have the chance of making you happy."

With that Lee jogged away, again leaving me stuck in one place to think over his words. Damn you, Lee.

* * *

A/N: I am making this longer than seven chapters. It's still my lucky number, but I'd prefer to have a story that's more enjoyable than just trying to shove everything into my favorite number.

_**Lyn:**_** -Banging on door- Gaara, I know you're in there! If you got blood anywhere in my room I'll-**

_**Gaara:**_** -opens door- …Did you want something?**

_**Lyn:**_** Yes! I want my room back and-**

_**Naruto:**_** Hey Gaara! Wow, this is the first time you've been in Lyn's conversations, huh? **

_**Gaara:**_** -Nods-**

_**Sasuke:**_** You seemed to have known your way around when I first asked you to… take care of Sakura. Why is that?**

_**Gaara:**_** Lyn and I play poker together every Friday night.**

_**Naruto:**_** -turns to Lyn- You play poker with Gaara?**

_**Lyn:**_** Yup, I win a fair amount of the time but, damn, Gaara's poker face is way better than mine! **

_**Sasuke:**_** And why aren't we invited to this social event?**

_**Lyn:**_** …Because you guys aren't cool enough to play poker with me and Gaara. Right Gaara?**

_**Gaara:**_** -Nods-**

_**Sasuke:**_** What? I am way cooler than him! I am Sasuke UCHIHA! That's right; I'm the badass who must avenge his clan. I'm sexy and smart. And I- **

_**Lyn:**_** Sasuke…shut up. See this is why you aren't invited. What was I doing before we started talking about Friday night? –random pain filled scream from inside Lyn's room- Oh! I remember... Gaara you owe me twenty bucks!**

_**Gaara:**_** No I don't. I already paid you.**

_**Lyn:**_** Liar! Why else would we be having this kind of conversation –random scream again- when it is clearly not –more screaming- Friday? I mean really Gaara –louder scream followed by loud crying- what the hell is that noise! It's being rude and obnoxious! **

_**Naruto:**_** I believe that's Sakura. You know, that was the whole reason we really came up here. **

_**Lyn:**_** It was? Oh yeah that's right. Gaara, you better not have gotten any blood anywhere! –runs into room and sees Sakura strapped to a table with water drops falling on her forehead- What the hell kind of torture is that?**

_**Gaara:**_** Chinese water torture. No blood. **

_**Lyn:**_** You sick, sick bastard. Who knows how many weeks she's had to endure that kind of torture? I would give you a hug if I didn't think you'd kill me in the process. Well, unstrap her.**

_**Sasuke:**_** What? Why do you want her unstrapped? **

_**Lyn:**_** Because while I was away I invented a machine to appease some fans. –Walks over to closet and pulls out a machine-**

_**Naruto:**_** What's it supposed to do?**

_**Lyn:**_** Good question my dear Watson-**

_**Naruto:**_** Naruto.**

_**Lyn:**_** -Naruto. You see the brick, hammer and baseball bat on the sides? Well the machine will swing them around at an ungodly speed hitting Sakura in the process. Now let's hook her up.**

_**Sasuke:**_** Why did you feel the need to invent this? –Straps Sakura to the machine-**

_**Lyn:**_** Well you see so many people wanted to hit her or were giving me huge numbers that they wanted her hit and I just thought this would be easier. Now let's all watch Sakura get hit multiple times continuously. **

_**Sakura:**_** HELP –smack- ME –hit- SOMEONE –smack-**

_**Lyn:**_** Damn forgot to tape her mouth. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will you be staying with us for a while Gaara? –looks around room with no sign of Gaara-**

_**Naruto:**_** I think he left.**

_**Lyn:**_** Not even a damn goody bye...Oh well. I'll see him Friday anyways. End this please Sasuke.**

_**Sasuke:**_** Ja ne.**

**-To be continued…-**


	6. Reasons

A/N: Hello everyone! I have come back to finish this story! I have re-read it and sort of edited it, though it hurt a little to do so, and I have finally decided how I'm going to end it. So expect the rest of the story to be really long.

**Lyn: So, the day of reckoning is now upon us…**

**Sasuke: What are you babbling about now?**

**Lyn: I'm here!**

**Naruto: We can see that.**

**Lyn: I know! I've come back! And to UPDATE no less! It's the end of the world.**

**Sasuke: As long as you complete the story, it doesn't matter.**

**Lyn: Heartless as always I see. Wouldn't it be funny if the world ended right when I was about to submit the last chapter?**

**Naruto: You can't use the end of the world as a reason to procrastinate Lyn.**

**Lyn: Okay, okay. Fine, let's start now.**

**Sasuke: Not that I want to give you any type of reason to procrastinate, but aren't you going to read some reviews?**

**Lyn: Nope. Many of the reviews that I would have replied to are like a year old and I am unsure if those people are even here anymore. So, it's like I'm starting all over again! Well, enough chit-chat. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Reasons**

_At Sakura's house_

Sakura stood there looking in the mirror for a long time. _Do I really love Sasuke? _She shook her head to push away those thoughts. Of course she did! Who wouldn't? He's smart, hot, mysterious, and strong. _Is that all?_ What else more did you need to fall in love?

She took a quick glance at the rose that lay on her bed and shook her head again. She loved Sasuke. End of story. And she was going to prove it today at the ramen bar. She would leave Sasuke alone if he was already in love with someone else. She would step down and back up. She'd even go out of her way to cheer on whoever the little whore was.

Sakura clenched her fists tightly. _No, I can't think that way. Only people in like would insult someone they don't know and who may not even exist. I love Sasuke. If he fell in love with someone else then it was with good reasons!_

Sakura nodded her head, took one more glance at the rose, and headed out the door to meet Sasuke.

* * *

_At the ramen bar_

Sakura was already there when Sasuke finally came into the ramen bar. Sasuke wasn't surprised; of course she would try to be there early. If she hadn't been here already he would have just left.

He'd rather be out sparring with Naruto or at least coming to the ramen bar with him instead. But neither was happening so he'd just have to deal with it. He took a seat next to Sakura and ordered a small bowl of miso ramen.

"Ah! Hello Sasuke! I'm so glad you came!" He watched Sakura twiddle her thumbs out of the corner of his eye. Acting like Hinata wasn't going to fool anyone here. Modest was not something Sakura could ever be.

"Hn. I have other things that I need to be doing Sakura so let's just get this over with." He saw her slouch forward a bit before sitting straight back up. "Of course, Sasuke." He watched as she turned towards him and he cocked his head to the side to show that he was listening.

"I've been thinking a lot lately… about us." He made sure to roll his eyes when she looked towards them to let her know that he didn't care. She paused for a minute, looked down at her hands, and then looked back with maybe a little less determination than before. "I-I meant what I said near the bridge. I have one question I want to ask you and depending on how you answer I may have a deal for you."

"I'm listening Sakura." He said as his ramen arrived. Sasuke turned to it and took a bite.

"Are you in love with someone Sasuke?"

* * *

Sakura watched as Sasuke stopped himself from getting another bite of ramen and then turned his body completely towards her. _He'll say no. He isn't in love with anyone. He never looks at anyone that way. He never hangs around anyone else expect for the team and maybe Iruka sometimes._ She held her breath as Sasuke lifted his eyes to stare directly into hers.

"Yes, I am in love with someone." She let out her breath and her shoulders relaxed. Immediately they tensed up again. Why did that make her feel relieved? Is it because she now has an answer as to why he's never looked her away? Or was it something else entirely? Sakura didn't know the answer, but she did know her next question.

"How do you know that you love them?" It was a plausible question. Sasuke had answered the first question with no hesitance and complete confidence, but Sakura had always done that too when she would say she was in love with Sasuke and now even she had some slight doubts about her feelings.

"You said you only had one question." Sakura nodded her head. "I know. I wasn't expecting you to say yes. Now that you have I need to know how you know that it's love and not just something else." Sasuke closed his eyes for a second, but instead of opening his eyes and glaring at her he kept them closed and started speaking with a softer voice. A voice that she'd never heard him use before.

"This person has always been very important to me. I haven't always liked that fact nor have I always accepted it. But I do know that this person is everything to me. I can't explain how I know that it's love. I just do. There isn't a single drop of doubt in my mind that I love them. But I can't put into words a way to explain it. The only thing I can tell you is that they make me happy, and I want to make them happy in return."

Sakura looked away from Sasuke. She couldn't handle the look he was wearing. It was gentle and vulnerable. It was a look she had never seen Sasuke wear and while she felt that she should be basking in this moment of getting to see a side of Sasuke she'd never seen before the truth was – she didn't. It felt as if a bit of the mystery and invincibility that she'd always pictured with Sasuke, even when he left, had just been stripped away from him. That in turn made him a little less appealing to her. But why? Why did she feel this way? She felt like the answer was rising to the top and that any minute now it would break open and be free. She was a little scared to find out what it was, but she needed to know.

"…need to know." She whispered. She looked back at Sasuke to see his eyebrow raised in a silent question and all the vulnerability and gentleness was gone, maybe just a little of the appeal came back.

"I need to know." She put up her hand before Sasuke could say anything. Not that he looked like he would. "As I said, I've been thinking a lot lately and some things have come into light while others have stayed in the dark. I am… unsure of my feelings for you now. I care about you deeply, I think, but I need to dispel these doubts or… I need for my doubts to become real." She stared deep into Sauske's eyes to show that she was being serious. "So here is the deal Sasuke. I want one kiss, only one; right on the lips. After that I will stop chasing you. Have we got a deal?"

Sasuke sat there in silence for a long while before finally asking, "That's it? One kiss and you'll never bother me with dates or your ridiculous claims of love again?"

She nodded her head, and more for her than for him added, "I'm not leaving you alone because you're giving me the kiss. I'm leaving you alone because I believe you when you say you're in love, and-" '_If you fall in love with someone else then I will gladly step down.' _"-and the kiss is just for a closure for my feelings, but consider it the sealing of the deal." She felt butterflies swarm into her belly as Sasuke nodded his head.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she leaned in for her kiss. There was a voice raving around madly in her mind and she wished it was saying excited things about how she was finally going to get a kiss from Sasuke, but that's not what it was saying. Even as her lips made the first soft impact on his lips the voice just kept repeating over and over:

_Please feel something! Please feel anything! Please don't let me feel nothing at all! Please…_

* * *

He felt dirty. Everything about this kiss was wrong and deep down his heart was aching. This was another betrayal to Naruto. Even if Naruto wasn't his and maybe even if he never was, this was wrong and it was a wrong towards Naruto and Sasuke's own heart.

But Sasuke was trying to be rational. He didn't care for Konoha, and honestly he didn't care for anyone here; except Naruto. For some reason Naruto wanted to stay here even though all of these people treated him as if he was some type of animal that should be locked away forever. Sakura was no different in that aspect and that made this simple act all the more disgusting.

If he could just whisk Naruto away from here and never turn back then he would, but he couldn't take Naruto from the place where he wanted to be even if that place didn't want him to be there. So instead he would make this place want him, or at least respect and accept him. It may take a long time but Sasuke was going to do it. And if he had to start one by one, just like with Sakura, making petty little sacrifices like this, then he would do it.

Strategically this was a good move. Sakura was a part of the team. If he could get her to back away from him, treat Naruto kindly, and also at least accept their future relationship, if there was one, then it would spread to other people that she knew. And for some reason she knew a lot of people and was respected by a lot of people.

Emotionally this was a bad move. God, just a simple touch of the lips made him feel like he was rolling around in manure and suffocating his heart. Even though it lasted only a few seconds it felt like eternity to Sasuke. Thank goodness Naruto wasn't here because he didn't know what he'd do if he saw Naruto with that betrayed expression again after they had finally-

Sasuke's whole body went rigid and he honestly thought for a second that his heart would just drop right out of him. Of course Naruto would walk in. Did he see the kiss? Did he care?

"Old man I'll have some…" Naruto paused and turned his gaze towards the table. What kind of look is he wearing right now? What would those eyes tell Sasuke if they would only look his way? "On second thought, I'll just have some water." Naruto turned his eyes toward the owner who had his eyes opened wide and a look of pain. Sasuke wasn't sure if that pain was because his best customer wasn't interested in ramen or if this man actually cared even the slightest bit more than just Naruto's money.

A few seconds later Naruto's eyes finally reached his. And Sasuke knew how the owner felt because the moment those blue eyes turned to him his eyes also grew slightly wide and he felt the scorching blaze of emotion he had once felt back long ago rise up.

There it was again; the look of betrayal from such honest eyes staring straight through him to his soul. Sasuke's heart did drop this time.

"Naruto! Who said you could interrupt mine and Sasuke's date?" Sasuke's muscle tightened even more. This was not a date. This was a catastrophe. Sakura was ruining everything, no, he was ruining everything. Why had he agreed to kiss that stupid she-beast? Why couldn't he just knock Naruto out and take him away instead?

"I did, get over it. If you're really pissed; go make out with your _boyfriend_ in an ally where YOU belong."

Oh God. "You saw that?" It was meant to be a statement, but it ended up sounding like a question even in his ears. Naruto saw the kiss. Of course he did. That was just Sasuke's luck, or lack thereof.

"Yeah, I did." Sasuke's ears perked up at the cold resentment in Naruto's voice. He might have once thought that it was because he was jealous that Sasuke was kissed by his crush, but after the little scene back on the bridge Sasuke thought it might be more directed at him being jealous at Sakura or even angry at Sasuke for allowing the kiss to happen, or both.

Either way, this could be a sign that there really was true hope for a real relationship with Naruto. He just couldn't mess anything up anymore. "Sasuke, we should go out!"

Sasuke's response was swift, "No." Dammit, why did Sakura always have to make things worse? Every time she opened her mouth something that would ruin everything would pop out. He turned his attention back to Naruto and just barely held back a flinch. Those blue eyes were now seething with detest and disgust and it was all directed straight at him. "So, you aren't even going out with her and you're swapping spit. Never saw you as the lustful type."

"That's not how it is." That was the first thing that came to mind to say. If he could just clear up this misunderstanding or at least show Naruto that there was a misunderstanding then maybe everything would go for the better. He needed to calm Naruto's sudden detest. Sasuke thought a little guilt trip would work. Everyone was a little lustful from time to time. Naruto should be able to sympathize with that and realize that it wasn't fair to get doubly angry about that one fact. "Besides, you're telling me you've never done something just for lust, Dobe?"

"No, in fact, I haven't. I don't lust for things." Well, that was a shocking answer and one that Sasuke wasn't expecting. But it was what Naruto said next and the way his voice went from anger to a more saddened tone that made Sasuke want to hit himself for being so stupid. "Lust fades away… and I don't need anymore things that fade away."

Sasuke really wanted to hit himself. After spewing all that stuff about how everyone has hated on Naruto, he couldn't realize that it might have had major affects to Naruto's self-esteem and sex drive? Of course he wouldn't have lust for anyone in Konoha. Everyone was always abusing him in some way. His guilt trip tactic had backfired. All that guilt was shoved onto Sasuke's shoulders as Naruto started to get up when his water finally reached the table.

"Ch, I'm not surprised that you would only get water, you cheapskate." Sasuke turned to glare at her and was just about to rip a new one for her when Naruto beat him to the punch.

"Well, I spend my money on more important things, unlike you. How many times have you bought dye for your hair to keep it pink? Or how much work have you done to make that forehead look smaller than it used to?" Sasuke wasn't going to lie. Even though it looked like this whole day was going straight in the crapper, Naruto being sarcastic and making rude comments to Sakura was kind of hot. He knew he wasn't the only one staring at Naruto; he was just staring for a different reason.

"What's gotten into you, Naruto? Is that any way to speak to someone you have a crush on!" Oh God. Naruto smirks too. Sasuke didn't think this could get much better.

"Sakura, I don't like you."

That's a good start.

"I never will."

He loved the finality in that statement.

"I never did."

Good to hear, Sasuke can sleep well tonight.

"And if you'd really like to know-"

He, the Sasuke Uchiha, would in fact like to know.

"-I'm GAY!"

There is a God and he loves Sasuke Uchiha. Or there is a devil and he's totally keeping up his end of the bargain. It didn't really matter to Sasuke. Either way, someone loved him or something about him because he just heard the greatest news ever. Well, second greatest. Now all Naruto had to do was shout out, 'And I'm gay for Sasuke!' Right this second, everything would be right with the world.

"I knew there was something off about you, you were always gay!" Strike that; if there's a God, he hates Sasuke and if there's a devil he does NOT keep his word.

"No, just after I met you I changed my sexuality. Meeting you made me disgusted at anything with boobs. Not that you really have boobs in the first place, though."

You know what? Sasuke was okay with other worldly powers hating him. All he needed was Naruto.

"Why are you being so mean Naruto? It's so cruel to make a girl cry!"

Sasuke felt a small tingle go throughout his body as Naruto's eyes glazed over in rage.

"Oh shut up! I'm just giving you what you've been asking for. You've had this coming."

It happened so fast. One second Sasuke was wondering why his body was tingling, the next he was hearing what sounded like an elephant stomping over to Naruto, and then Sakura was slapping Naruto.

"You're so stupid Naruto! No wonder no one likes you!"

Naruto put a hand to his face and then glared at Sakura. Sasuke felt the tingle again. Maybe it was just the sheer force of red hot anger that seemed to be seething out of Naruto that made him tingle. Sasuke watched as Naruto pulled his hand back and slapped Sakura so hard he was sure she'd never be able to look straight again with the way her face whipped to the side.

"No, you stupid bitch, I'm not stupid. And it's not a wonder why no one likes me; it's a wonder why people like _you_."

With that Naruto stomped off leaving everyone speechless. Well, for a few seconds anyways. The chatter rose slowly at first and then it almost became a riot. Half the people were scared and trembling as they talked about how Naruto need to be locked up. The other half was seething in anger and spewing nonsense about avenging Sakura. No one here knew the first thing about being an avenger.

Sasuke looked over to Sakura in time to see a nasty smile twisting her lips. She wasn't in need of avenging. If anything she seemed happy that she'd been slapped. Her eyes connected with his and she latched on to his arm.

"What an idiot Naruto is! You know I don't know why he stays here. He should just leave if no one likes him. Yeah, if no one likes Naruto then he should be forced to leave. And no one likes Naruto!"

Sasuke wrenched his arm free and gave Sakura a disgusted look which made her step back.

"Sasuke?"

He was sick of hearing all of this garbage. He was so sick of listening to Sakura's mad ramblings. He was so angry that he didn't do anything for Naruto. He needed to find him. Sasuke walked to the opening of the ramen bar and looked over his shoulder. He stared Sakura straight in the eye for a few seconds before turning away and saying loud enough for only her to hear, "I like Naruto."

With that he walked out into the open air…

And right in front of none other than Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura wanted to cry. She desperately wanted to cry. In fact, she should cry. It would make Naruto look even worse. But why did she want to cry? Oh, for so many reasons even she was unsure which one was the root of the problem. Right now she felt all jumbled up inside and there was only one thing that she felt certain about; she was going to place all of the blame on Naruto. So she did, and she started by crying her eyes out in front of all the people there and she started rambling about how scared she was for her safety, and how could Naruto do such a thing, and did anyone else feel that dangerous burst of chakra?

Everyone just ate it all up. She knew word would spread fast and that everyone here would exaggerate the truth. So she accepted everyone's tear-filled comforts and raging promises to do something about Naruto. She should feel better now. So why didn't she?

Sakura got up and made a tearful exit outside a few minutes later. She started slowly walking down the streets as she tried to sort out her mixed emotions.

This was all Naruto's fault. He just had to get in the way; he had to be the wall that she had to tear down. He should have just stayed out of the way while Sakura… while she what? What did he get in the way of? What was she doing before Naruto showed up? Oh, right, she met with Sasuke, confessed her confusion to him, made that deal with him, finally got to kiss him, and-

Sakura made her thoughts stop. She gripped the edge of her shirt tightly and tried to breathe more calmly. That's right! Naruto didn't interrupt anything. He had perfect timing because Sakura didn't want to think about that kiss. No, she just couldn't stand to contemplate it and then Naruto walked in and it was perfect. He became a good distraction. Everything she was feeling she could shove onto Naruto because she didn't want to admit to herself the truth.

The truth was…it was…that kiss…Sasuke…it meant-

No! No she didn't want to think about it! Sakura was hurting and it _wasn't_ Naruto's fault. She could admit that truth. It wasn't his fault.

But she was still going to blame him.

That information that she just learned from the others was going to come in handy. She was going to destroy Naruto. Everything that he knows and loves will vanish just like everything Sakura had come to know and understand had vanished.

With a new goal in mind to counteract that which Sakura does not want to admit, she went off on her way to meet up with Iruka. She knew how deeply Naruto cared for him and she also knew that he would be easily fooled.

She was thinking only of the way she'd lie to Iruka and the way she could mess things up. Yes, she was only thinking of that and not that kiss, not that truth that wanted to burst forth. She didn't want to think about that. Sakura knew at the beginning when she was talking to Sasuke that there was something ready to pour out of her mind that would answer all her questions. The truth would finally become known to her.

She didn't want to know anymore. She just wanted to get back at Naruto because surely he deserves all the blame for this.

Surely that is so because who else would take responsibility for all of Sakura's problems?

* * *

"Yo."

Sasuke really didn't have time to waste talking to Kakashi. He needed to find Naruto.

"Kakashi… was there something you needed?"

Kakashi stared at Sasuke for a minute before turning to the side. "Yes, I need to talk to you and Sakura about Naruto."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What could Kakashi have to say about Naruto?

"But let's continue this somewhere private." Kakashi looked back at Sasuke. "This isn't exactly information that other people should know."

Sasuke nodded his head and followed Kakashi. They walked for a few minutes before stopping near a closed book store and a rundown bar.

"Well, here should be fine. No one will disturb us in this part of the village." Kakashi turned to Sasuke, but said nothing. If he thought that silence was going to interest him then he'd have to remind Kakashi that it took more than that to catch his attention.

"You've probably noticed that Naruto has been acting oddly. I've come to tell you that it's because the demon inside of him is slowly taking over."

Well _that_ certainly caught his attention.

* * *

A/N: There you go. After all this time, here is chapter six. I was initially going to write a shit ton more, so much that the next chapter would have been the last, but let's face it; if I'd tried that you'd never see an update from me. Also, if you're wondering who the title of the chapter refers to… the hell if I know. I couldn't think of a title so you can come up with some _reasons_ of your own for why it's called that.

**Lyn: And now we wait.**

**Naruto: Wait for what?**

**Lyn: Wait to see what happens. The future of this story and all others are dependent on the feedback that this chapter gets.**

**Sasuke: What kind are you looking for?**

**Lyn: Oh I'm not looking for any kind. Even if this story gets no feedback at all, that'll be answer in and of itself.**

**Naruto: Then what are you hoping for?**

**Lyn: Honestly, I don't know. I'm not writing for myself, I'm writing for the readers. I guess maybe I'm hoping they're still there.**

**Sasuke: I guess we'll find out. Ja ne.**

**-To be continued…-**


End file.
